Vinéa
by Isajackson
Summary: TERMINEE SGA1 fait la connaissance d'un nouveau peuple et fait face une étrange épidémie, Carson intervient...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler : aucun en particulier** **Saison 2**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé : L'équipe doit faire face à une épidémie sur une autre planète, Carson intervient… Histoire Carsoncentric.**

**Note de l'auteur : Suite à une conversation avec Lurleen, elle m'a donné cette idée pour une nouvelle fic. J'exploite un nouveau genre, je sais pas ce que ça va donner. L'un des persos que j'ai créé sera étrangement familier. N'est-ce pas Lurleen ? Merci à toi pour l'idée de cette fic ! **

**Vinéa**

**1**

La flag team venait de passer la porte. Ils se trouvaient sur une planète du nom de M4V-568 mais selon Teyla, ce monde s'appelait en fait Vinéa. L'Athosienne avait déjà fait du commerce avec les vinéens et les connaissait assez bien.

Tout en marchant, Teyla expliquait à John que ce peuple possédait une certaine avance technologique mais avait certaines carences au niveau médical. Il avait donc été décidé qu'en échange de leur aide, les atlantes offriraient aux vinéens le matériel médical dont ils auraient besoin.

Rodney, qui marchait derrière eux et devant Ronon, qui fermait la marche, avait subitement levé les yeux de son détecteur d'énergie en entendant la jeune femme parler de technologie.

- quel genre de technologie possèdent ils ? lui demanda t'il en accélérant le pas pour se porter à sa hauteur.

- je sais qu'ils ont une sorte de bouclier qui protège leur cité répondit Teyla.

- un bouclier ? demanda le scientifique dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller soudainement. Et comment est-ce qu'il fonctionne ? avec un EPPZ ?

- non, je crois qu'ils ont leur propre générateur…

- non ? mais c'est génial ça ! s'écria le canadien en sautillant sur place

- ça va Mckay ! calmez vous ! intervint John.

- non mais vous vous rendez compte ? ils ont leur propre générateur, c'est incroyable ! peut-être qu'ils pourront nous montrer comme il fonctionne et aussi peut-être que nous pourrons en construire un ?

Rodney était excité comme une puce et commençait à s'agiter. Il ne cessait de parler et agitait les mains dans tous les sens. John soupira. Quand Rodney était lancé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

ooOoo

Ils marchaient depuis environ une heure quand ils aperçurent une sorte de palissade quelques mètres devant eux. Elle s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de longueur et ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

- wow ! fit John vous avez vu ça ?

- oui répondit Teyla, la grande cité de Vinéa en est entourée.

- eh ben ils ne lésinent pas sur la sécurité au moins !

- attendez d'être entré à l'intérieur lui dit Teyla. Vous serez impressionné.

- alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? fit John en s'avançant vers le mur de bois.

- oui intervint Rodney, je détecte une puissante source d'énergie derrière ce mur, il faudrait qu'on aille voir ça.

- je vais y aller la première fit l'Athosienne, quand je vous le dirais vous pourrez me suivre.

John acquiesça en jetant un regard noir à Rodney qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ronon, fidèle à lui-même, se tenait en retrait et attendait.

ooOoo

Teyla s'approcha d'une ouverture faite dans la palissade et frappa trois coups brefs. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en vagues souples sur ses épaules.

- Teyla ! sourit elle en enlaçant l'Athosienne.

- bonjour Lurlya la salua t'elle, je suis venue avec des amis ajouta t'elle en désignant John, Rodney et Ronon. Je te présente le Colonel John Sheppard, le Docteur Rodney Mckay et Ronon Dex. Messieurs je vous présente mon amie Lurlya.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête en souriant.

- je suis heureuse de te revoir et de vous connaître fit elle en souriant aux trois hommes. Suivez moi ajouta t'elle en les invitant à entrer.

Ils suivirent Lurlya à l'intérieur de la cité. Celle-ci était immense et constituée de plusieurs petites maisons de forme ovoïde. Plus loin, on apercevait deux immenses tours qui semblaient constituées de métal. Lurlya se tourna vers Rodney et vit qu'il les regardait avec curiosité.

- ce sont nos laboratoires scientifiques expliqua la jeune femme. Dans l'une des tours se trouve notre générateur.

- et dans l'autre ? questionna Rodney

-c'est là que travaillent nos experts répondit Lurlya mais Khâny **(1)** vous expliquera cela mieux que moi, c'est notre chef scientifique.

- oh très bien fit le canadien sans quitter les tours des yeux. Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra le rencontrer ?

- elle Dr Mckay corrigea la jeune femme en souriant, plus tard, pour le moment je pense que vous devez être fatigués de votre voyage et vous devez avoir faim non ?

À ces mots, Rodney eu un large sourire et acquiesça. John soupira, le scientifique ne changerait jamais. Dés qu'il était question de nourriture, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.

- très bien suivez moi fit Lurlya en se dirigeant vers l'une des petites maisons.

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent un intérieur assez spacieux. Lurlya les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une grande table de bois. Elle disparu quelques instants et revint avec un plateau garni de divers aliments.

Ils étaient à peine installés depuis quelques minutes qu'une autre jeune femme fit irruption dans la maison, l'air visiblement paniquée.

- Lurlya ! cria t'elle

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Syndâ ? demanda la jeune femme en se levant.

- il faut que tu viennes, ma mère vient de tomber malade et j'ai peur…

**TBC**

**Voilà fin du premier chapitre. Court mais c'est pour la mise en bouche ! Bien sûr vous avez le droit de me dire si ça vous a plu ! lol !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Yoko : oui c'est vrai je me suis inspirée de la BD Yoko Tsuno, quand j'étais ado j'étais fan de cette BD**

**2**

_- il faut que tu viennes, ma mère vient de tomber malade et j'ai peur…_

John, Rodney, Ronon et Teyla dévisageaient la nouvelle venue surpris tandis que Lurlya l'invitait à s'asseoir et tentait de la calmer.

- calme toi Syndâ, explique moi, c'est encore la même chose c'est ça ?

- oui pleura la jeune femme.

- excusez moi mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda John

- eh bien, depuis quelques jours, des personnes de notre peuple tombent malades et certains en sont morts. Nous essayons de les soigner avec ce que nous avons mais ce n'est pas facile expliqua Lurlya.

- nous pourrions peut-être vous aider dit Teyla

- et comment ? demanda Lurlya

- eh bien il se trouve que nous possédons un matériel médical assez sophistiqué et nous connaissons un médecin aussi intervint John.

- oh oui le Dr Mckay c'est ça ? fit la jeune femme en regardant Rodney pleine d'espoir.

- euh non, je ne suis pas médecin, je suis scientifique dit Rodney

- mais alors où est il ? demanda la jeune vinéenne

- il se trouve sur un autre monde, là où nous vivons répondit Teyla, mais nous pouvons aller le chercher.

- Teyla a raison fit John, je vais y aller avec Ronon…

- et moi je fais quoi ? l'interrompit Mckay

- vous restez avec Teyla et vous essayez d'aider ces pauvres gens comme vous le pouvez, vous y voyez une objection ?

- non c'est bon ça ira grommela le scientifique.

- très bien. Ronon on y va ?

- je vous suis Sheppard répondit le runner en se levant.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'immense palissade.

ooOoo

Syndâ conduisit Lurlya, Teyla et Rodney auprès de sa mère. Elle les invita à entrer dans sa maison et ils la suivirent jusque dans une petite chambre. Une femme d'un certain âge était alitée et avait visiblement de la fièvre. Lurlya s'approcha pour l'examiner. Elle poussa un soupir et se redressa.

- c'est bien ça soupira t'elle

- mais qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement ? demanda Rodney

- nous n'en savons rien, ça commence par une forte fièvre et après… la jeune femme ne pu terminer sa phrase comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire était trop dur.

- mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je suis venue seule ? demanda Teyla

- nous ne vous voulions pas vous inquiéter et nous avions peur que cela vous empêche de venir…

- mais nous serions venus quand même répliqua Teyla. Nous pouvons vous apporter l'aide dont vous avez besoin

- je le sais maintenant soupira Lurlya.

- en attendant, on peut peut-être essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre dit Rodney en farfouillant dans son sac.

- qu'est ce que vous cherchez Dr Mckay ? demanda Teyla

- de la pénicilline, ça devrait faire baisser sa température, il continua de fouiller en grommelant durant quelques secondes. Ah ! fit il en exhibant un petit sachet.

Il regarda Syndâ qui épongeait doucement le front de sa mère avec un ligne humide.

- vous auriez un verre d'eau ? lui demanda t'il

- je vais vous chercher ça intervint Lurlya.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une sorte de petit bol dans lequel Rodney versa le médicament. Teyla le lui prit des mains et s'assis sur le bord du lit. Doucement, elle aida la malade à se redresser et la fit boire le liquide à petite gorgée.

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps, Ronon et John venaient d'arriver à la porte. Sheppard composa l'adresse et envoya son code d'identification. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils débarquaient sur Atlantis. Elisabeth vint les accueillir.

- Colonel Sheppard ? où se trouvent Teyla et le Dr Mckay ?

- Ils sont resté sur Vinéa, ils nous attendent…

- quoi ? Vinéa ?

- ah oui c'est vrai on ne vous l'a pas dit, c'est le nom de cette planète d'après Teyla.

- oh je vois et pourquoi sont ils restés là-bas ?

- ces gens tombent malade Elisabeth, ils ont besoin d'aide…

- mais est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous apporter quelque chose en retour ?

- oui je pense répondit sèchement John mais voyez vous pour le moment ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Teyla a une amie là-bas et elle souhaite l'aider tout comme nous d'ailleurs.

- oui je comprends fit la Diplomate.

- on aurait besoin de Carson, vous pourriez l'appeler ? Qu'on lui explique la situation.

- je m'en occupe répondit Weir. Rejoignez nous en salle de conférence.

- ok fit John.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth, John, Ronon et Carson étaient installés autour de la grande table et John expliquait la situation à l'écossais. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la réaction de Carson ne se fit pas attendre.

- quand est-ce que nous pouvons partir ? demanda t'il en regardant Elisabeth

- le plus tôt sera le mieux intervint John

Elisabeth ne répondit rien, et se contenta simplement de hocher la tête.

ooOoo

Sur Vinéa, la situation empirait. Lurlya avait emmené Teyla et Rodney faire le tour de la cité et ils avaient rencontré beaucoup de gens qui étaient tombés malades très rapidement. Et Rodney avait très peu de pénicilline sur lui. Les personnes les plus touchées étaient les gens âgés et les enfants, certainement plus vulnérables que d'autres.

Ils marchaient dans la cité quand Syndâ les rejoignit en courant, l'air complètement affolée.

- Lurlya ! c'est ma mère, elle n'arrête pas de trembler viens vite !

Aussitôt la jeune femme se mit à courir derrière son amie suivie de Teyla et Rodney.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison, le spectacle qui les attendait les pétrifia sur place…

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews or not reviews ?**

Bon alors je me suis aperçue (trop tard bien évidemment ! lol !) que l'avais oublié mon renvoi dans le premier chapitre. Je vais donc y remédier.

**(1)** Khâny est un personnage d'une BD que je lisais quand j'étais ado, Yoko Tsuno, tout comme Syndâ et la planète de Vinéa. Ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas, ils sont la propriété du créateur de la BD, Roger Leloup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ça fait trop plaisir !**

**Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison, le spectacle qui les attendait les pétrifia sur place…_

Le corps de la mère de Syndâ était agité de soubresauts de plus en plus violents. Son teint avait viré au bleu et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Lurlya se précipita vers elle et tenta de calmer ses tremblements en la plaquant doucement sur le lit mais cela ne servit à rien. Syndâ était pâle et gémissait doucement. Teyla lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

- je crois qu'elle fait un choc anaphylactique dit Rodney en s'approchant du lit.

- elle a quoi ? demanda Syndâ qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- elle fait une réaction au médicament que je lui ai donné… je ne savais pas que…

- vous ne pouviez pas fit doucement Teyla et puis ça n'est peut-être pas ça

Rodney hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Son visage déjà pâle pris une couleur de cendre et il s'éloigna brusquement du lit.

- Dr Mckay ? est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Teyla en voyant sa réaction

- oui je… c'est sûrement contagieux non ? vu le nombre de victimes qu'il y a…

- c'est sûrement le cas répondit Teyla mais pour le moment vous vous sentez bien non ?

- oui mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est

- d'après ce que nous a dit Lurlya, c'est brutal donc si vous aviez été contaminé, je pense que vous seriez déjà malade l'apaisa l'Athosienne.

- oui vous avez sûrement raison soupira le scientifique.

La malade semblait s'être calmée et les convulsions s'espacèrent mais elle était maintenant inconsciente.

ooOoo

John, Ronon et le Dr Beckett venaient de passer la porte. Ils marchaient en direction de la cité. Pendant le trajet, Carson ne cessait de bombarder Sheppard de questions concernant cette étrange épidémie et le militaire essayait de lui répondre tant bien que mal.

Au bout d'environ une heure de marche, ils atteignirent la grande palissade. Ils la franchirent et John conduisit l'écossais vers la maison de Syndâ.

ooOoo

Rodney et Teyla s'étaient finalement assis à une table et essayaient de manger ce que Syndâ leur avait servi tandis que Lurlya et elle s'occupaient de sa mère. La vinéenne était à présent très faible et n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

La situation en était là lorsque les trois hommes firent leur entrée. Teyla se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Lurlya la rejoignit. Rodney, quant à lui n'avait pas bougé. Il était soulagé de voir Carson arriver.

- alors ? où en êtes vous ? demanda John

- eh bien, depuis votre départ, d'autres personnes sont tombées malades répondit Lurlya. Vous êtes le docteur qui va nous aider ? demanda t'elle en apercevant Carson qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- euh oui, je suis Carson fit le médecin avec une sorte de sourire idiot. Euh Carson Beckett ajouta t'il en lui tendant la main.

Lurlya sourit, un sourire fatigué, et lui serra la main.

- je suis Lurlya, l'amie de Teyla se présenta t'elle et voici mon amie Syndâ et c'est sa mère qui est malade. Vous allez pouvoir l'aider ? demanda t'elle pleine d'espoir

- je vais voir ce que je peux faire répondit l'écossais en s'approchant du lit.

Pendant un temps qui paru à tous interminable, il examina la malade. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son expression était soucieuse.

- alors Doc ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda John

- à vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement. Il faut que je lui fasse d'autres examens et je ne peux pas la déplacer dans ces conditions.

- ok, message reçu fit John, dites moi ce qu'il vous faut, je vais aller contacter Elisabeth.

- oh eh bien, en premier lieu, je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul…

- je vous aiderai l'interrompit Lurlya, vous me direz simplement ce que je dois faire

- oh je vous remercie répondit Carson qui venait de retrouver son sourire idiot comme par enchantement. Son regard accrocha celui de la vinéenne durant quelques secondes.

- euh Doc ? intervint John

- hein ? ah oui ! excusez moi sursauta l'écossais. Donc il me faut une équipe médicale.

Carson énuméra ainsi toute une liste de matériel durant quelques minutes. John repartit donc en compagnie de Ronon vers la porte. Le médecin avait bien apporté du matériel mais uniquement le strict nécessaire.

ooOoo

Carson venait de terminer les soins à la mère de Syndâ et se préparait à aller faire le tour de la cité en compagnie de Lurlya avec qui il semblait parfaitement bien s'entendre quand Rodney, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, l'interpella brusquement.

- Carson !

- oui Rodney ? fit le médecin en se retournant.

- vous pourriez m'examiner ? vous comprenez j'ai peur d'avoir…

- été contaminé l'interrompit Beckett en souriant à demi.

- ben oui, ça ne vous fait pas peur à vous ?

- non parce que je pense que la contamination se fait par contact et pas par l'air donc je ne pense pas que vous risquiez quelque chose. Vous avez approché la malade ?

- non, enfin si quand je lui ai apporté la pénicilline mais…

- vous lui avez donné de la pénicilline ? l'interrompit l'écossais

- oui mais je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, j'ai peur qu'elle ai fait ses convulsions à cause de ça et…

- non ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'a rien à voir le coupa Beckett, du moins je le pense, ses convulsions sont liées à la maladie, je pense que c'est la fièvre qui les a provoquées, elle était assez élevée ajouta Carson en guise d'explication

Rodney poussa un bruyant soupir de soulagement. Carson s'approcha de lui et commença à l'examiner. Connaissant l'hypocondrie du canadien, mieux valait le rassurer et le médecin s'y employa comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, en douceur.

Une fois certain que Rodney était en parfaite santé et après l'avoir calmé, Carson sortit de la maison avec Lurlya.

**TBC**

**Ouais je sais c'est court mais je me rattraperait au prochain chapitre promis !**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Lurleen qui comprendra pourquoi. Ça y est tu l'as rencontré ton Carson lol ! Alors ça fait quoi ?**

**Bien évidemment, vous avez le droit, et c'est même conseillé, de me laisser des reviews ! lol !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon je vais me répéter mais merci pour vos reviews !**

**Lurleen, je suis ravie que ta rencontre avec Nounours t'ai fait autant d'effet ! lol !**

**Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

John et Ronon venaient d'arriver devant la porte pour une troisième fois. John soupira, à force de faire des allers et retours entre la cité et la porte, il finissait par connaître le chemin par cœur.

Il s'approcha du DHD et composa l'adresse d'Atlantis. Un vortex fut établi et il contacta Elisabeth par radio.

_/ Atlantis, ici Sheppard /_

_/ Je vous écoute Colonel./ _répondit Elisabeth

_/ Carson aurait besoin de deux ou trois petits trucs, est-ce que vous pourriez nous les envoyer /_

_/ Très bien, dites moi ce qu'il vous faut. /_ répondit la Diplomate

John énuméra alors la longue liste de Carson. Quelques minutes plus tard, une équipe médicale franchissait la porte avec tout le matériel demandé.

ooOoo

Carson et Lurlya sortaient d'une petite maison. Le médecin avait l'air soucieux et inquiet. Les événements prenaient une tournure inattendue. Les malades se multipliaient et pourtant les contacts avec les personnes touchées étaient réduits au maximum. L'écossais ne comprenait pas. Si le virus était présent dans l'air, lui comme Lurlya et d'autres personnes qui n'avaient rien auraient été contaminé eux aussi. D'autant plus que le virus était très actif. Sa période d'incubation n'était que de quelques heures et les premiers symptômes étaient brutaux, sans véritable signe avant-coureur.

Ils marchaient côte à côte depuis quelques minutes quand Carson s'arrêta et fit face à Lurlya.

- Lurlya, je voudrais savoir si vous avez un laboratoire dans la cité…

- oh oui répondit la vinéenne en souriant, c'est Khâny, notre chef scientifique qui le dirige, si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons…

- non en fait je voulais parler d'un laboratoire médical l'interrompit Beckett, voyez vous mes amis vont me ramener du matériel et j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelques analyses ajouta t'il

- oh je comprends répondit Lurlya, il se trouve que dans le laboratoire de Khâny, il y a une pièce de ce genre mais nous ne nous en sommes jamais servis auparavant, nos connaissances médicales ne sont pas assez élevées.

- c'est vrai ? est-ce que je pourrais voir cette pièce ?

- oh mais bien sûr mais avant nous allons prévenir le Dr Mckay, je lui ai promis lorsqu'il est arrivé qu'il pourrait rencontrer Khâny.

- je vois sourit Carson. Très bien allons y, mes amis ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

Lurlya lui rendit son sourire et accrocha son regard pendant quelques secondes. Carson ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un pareil trouble en la présence d'une jeune femme. La dernière fois c'était sur Hoff **(1)**,et Carson n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir d'ailleurs.

ooOoo

Dans la maison de Syndâ, le calme était revenu. La mère de la vinéenne était à présent endormie et sa fièvre semblait avoir baissé. Syndâ était assise au chevet de sa mère et la veillait, Teyla se trouvait aussi auprès d'elles.

Rodney, quant à lui, faisait les cents pas dans la pièce principale de la maison. De temps en temps, il venait voir comment se portait la malade mais sans jamais trop s'approcher, il avait toujours peur de la contamination.

Le canadien entamait un énième aller et retour quand Carson et Lurlya firent leur entrée. Immédiatement Rodney se précipita vers eux.

- Alors ? comment ça se passe dans la cité ? demanda t'il

- pas très bien répondit Carson d'une voix éteinte, je ne comprends pas comment mais la contamination s'étend…

- quoi ? l'interrompit Rodney qui commençait à paniquer, vous voulez dire qu'on risque de tomber malade nous aussi ?

- calmez vous Rodney tenta de l'apaiser Carson, et pour tout vous dire je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que cette chose est très virulente et a une période d'incubation assez courte, ce qui veut dire que si vous aviez été contaminé, vous seriez déjà malade

- mais alors on fait quoi ?

- eh bien Lurlya m'a dit qu'il y avait un labo médical dans l'une des deux tours et…

- les tours ! vous allez dans les tours ? l'interrompit Rodney

- oui Rodney et nous étions venus vous proposer de nous accompagner.

- on y va quand ? demanda le scientifique qui était à présent aussi excité qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux le jour de son anniversaire

- on attends le retour de Sheppard avec le matériel et on y va répondit l'écossais.

ooOoo

John, Ronon et l'équipe médicale venaient d'arriver devant la grande enceinte qui entourait la cité de Vinéa. Ils la franchirent et se dirigèrent vers Carson qui venait de sortir d'une maison suivi de Lurlya et Mckay.

- Ah Colonel, vous voilà enfin ! fit le médecin

- comment ça enfin ? Doc ? on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu vous savez !

- je n'en doute pas un instant répondit l'écossais en commençant à inspecter le matériel rapporté par le militaire.

- alors comment ça se passe ? demanda John à Lurlya qui n'avait pas quitté Carson du regard.

- oh j'ai bien peur que la situation ne se soit pas améliorée répondit la jeune femme.

John lui décocha son plus beau sourire, à la capitaine Kirk aurait dit Rodney, et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons tout faire pour que ça aille mieux dit le militaire.

Beckett se redressa et vit John, la main toujours sur l'épaule de Lurlya. Il sentit son cœur se serrer mais se reprit et commença à donner ses directives à l'équipe de ses assistants. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes et allèrent visiter les maisons alentour.

Pendant ce temps, Carson, Lurlya, Rodney et deux membres de l'équipe médicale se dirigeaient vers les tours. Lurlya s'arrêta devant celle de gauche et une porte s'ouvrit en coulissant.

Plusieurs personnes travaillaient devant de grandes consoles. Mckay était extatique et son regard brillant allait d'un appareil à un autre. Une jeune femme blonde, dont les longs cheveux étaient tressés et retenus par une pince en une sorte d'arabesque s'approcha d'eux. Lurlya s'avança et la salua.

- bonjour Khâny fit la jeune vinéenne. Je te présente le Docteur Rodney Mckay et le docteur Carson Beckett fit elle en désignant les deux hommes de la main.

- bonjour messieurs répondit la scientifique. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lurlya. Comment ça se passe dans la cité ? y a-t-il encore beaucoup de malades ?

- oui et il y en a de plus en plus répondit Lurlya, justement le Docteur Beckett et ses assistants sont venus pour nous aider, ils souhaiteraient utiliser la pièce bleue pour leurs analyses.

- la pièce bleue ? demanda Rodney

- oui nous l'appelons ainsi car ses murs sont bleus ainsi que tous les appareils qu'elle contient expliqua Khâny.

Rodney hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Khâny se tourna à nouveau vers Carson et luis sourit.

- vous pouvez utiliser cette pièce autant qu'il vous plaira lui dit-elle

- euh excusez moi mais… commença Rodney en s'approchant de la jeune femme

- oui Dr Mckay ?

- voilà je suis moi aussi scientifique et je suis très intéressé par votre technologie, enfin le peu qu'a pu m'expliquer Lurlya et euh… est-ce que je pourrais…

- bien sûr suivez moi répondit la scientifique en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et s'effaça pour laisser passer Rodney. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Rodney eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait.

**TBC**

**(1)** Episode Serum saison 1

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais je le dis tout le temps mais merciiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !**

**Lou : t'en pose des questions ! lol ! j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu auras des réponses !**

**V'là la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et s'effaça pour laisser passer Rodney. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Rodney eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait._

La pièce était toute en longueur et en son centre, une énorme machine ronronnait. Khâny s'en approcha et pianota sur un clavier placé face à l'étrange engin. Le ronronnement diminua sensiblement. Rodney s'approcha à son tour.

- c'est votre générateur ? demanda t'il

- oui c'est cela, il nous permet de générer un bouclier invisible qui protège la cité répondit la vinéenne.

- c'est incroyable murmura le canadien en examinant l'engin. Et comment fonctionne t'il ?

- nous tirons notre énergie de la lave en fusion qui circule sous nos pieds expliqua Khâny

- vous voulez dire que nous sommes au dessus d'un volcan ? Rodney avait pâli, se souvenant de Taranis **(1)**

**- **non, c'est nous qui amenons cette lave et tout est sécurisé, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle circule dans des conduits faits d'un métal résistant à cette masse, il ne peut rien arriver. Et tout est constamment surveillé.

- mais comment ramenez vous ce magma s'il n'y a pas de volcan sur cette planète ?

- je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y en avait pas Dr Mckay, j'ai simplement dit qu'il n'était pas ici

- je vois.

- venez, je vais vous montrer nos autres installations, je suis sûre que cela vous intéressera.

Rodney acquiesça et suivit la scientifique qui le conduisit dans l'autre tour.

ooOoo

Lurlya conduisait Carson et son équipe dans un long couloir étroit. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui s'ouvrit lorsque Lurlya se plaça devant. Puis la jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser passer le médecin et ses assistants. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de pièce bleue, Lurlya avait raison. Tout y était de cette couleur des murs aux appareils qu'elle contenait. Carson s'approcha de l'un d'eux et reconnu les symboles qui étaient dessus. De l'ancien ! Ce pourrait-il que les vinéens et les anciens aient des origines communes ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Lurlya qui lui posait une question.

- alors Dr Beckett ? pensez vous que tout cela vous sera utile ?

- je vous en prie appelez moi Carson répondit l'écossais. Et oui je pense que tout cela nous sera très utile !

- c'est vrai ?

- oui répondit Carson. Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer à installer notre matériel et faire nos analyses.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers l'une des caisses que ses assistants avaient apportée et en inspecta le contenu. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, tout était installé.

Carson ouvrit sa mallette et en sorti les prélèvements qu'il avaient fait sur les malades vinéens. Lurlya le regardait faire fascinée.

ooOoo

John et Teyla se trouvaient avec Syndâ. L'Athosienne aidait la vinéenne à s'occuper de sa mère dont l'état ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré mais il n'avait pas empiré non plus, ce qui, selon John, était bon signe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John en eut assez de tourner en rond et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il sortit de la maison et rencontra l'une des assistantes de Beckett. Il l'avait déjà vue à l'infirmerie mais était incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

- alors comment ça se passe ? lui demanda t'il

- eh bien, pour le moment la situation semble se stabiliser, les malades n'affluent plus, on dirait que l'épidémie est enrayée.

- et Beckett ?

- oh eh bien j'allais justement voir où il en était répondit la jeune femme

- je viens avec vous fit John

- et les autres ?

- Teyla est avec Syndâ, une vinéenne, elles s'occupent de sa mère, et Ronon, euh je crois qu'il doit être dans le coin, il regarda autour lui et aperçu le Runner tranquillement assis contre le mur de la maison de Syndâ. Fidèle à ses habitudes, le sétidien restait silencieux.

John et la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers la tour qui abritait le labo et attendirent que la porte s'ouvre mais il ne se passa rien. Bizarre, John était certain que lorsque Lurlya s'en était approché, elle s'était ouverte. Peut-être que ça ne marchait qu'avec les vinéens ? Il décida alors d'aller demander à un des habitants de lui ouvrir la porte. Il passa devant et l'effleura de la main, celle-ci s'ouvrit en produisant un petit swiss. John suspendit son geste surpris. Mince la porte semblait s'ouvrir avec le gène ! Les vinéens seraient des anciens ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Beckett.

ooOoo

Rodney avait chaud, trèèèèèès chaud. Et ce n'était pas la combinaison de protection que lui avait prêtée Khâny qui l'aiderait à se rafraîchir ! Il poussa un long soupir et sentit la sueur dégouliner dans son dos et sur son visage. Pourvu que la visite ne dure pas trop longtemps, il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait.

La scientifique l'avait amené dans la tour de droite et ils avaient pris un ascenseur mais au lieu de monter comme il le pensait, ils étaient descendus plusieurs mètres sous terre. Là, la vinéenne lui avait donné une combinaison de protection, comme celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ronon **(2)**. Et maintenant, il la suivait dans un immense souterrain rempli de longs tubes de métal qui couraient le long des murs. La chaleur qui régnait à cet endroit était pratiquement insoutenable.

Tout en marchant, Khâny lui expliquait comment tout cela fonctionnait. Rodney était tout simplement fasciné par toute cette technologie. Au bout d'environ une heure qui parut interminable au canadien, ils finirent par sortir du souterrain. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs lourdes combinaisons et retournèrent à la surface. Rodney était extatique, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil auparavant.

ooOoo

Carson venait de terminer ses analyses sur les prélèvements de sang des vinéens atteints par l'étrange maladie et ce qu'il venait de découvrir le laissa stupéfait.

Il se tourna vers Lurlya pour lui faire part de ses découvertes. Et il fut surpris de constater que la jeune femme était en grande conversation avec… le Colonel Sheppard ! Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver ! Carson serra les dents et se composa un sourire, après tout la découverte qu'il venait de faire valait bien cette petite concession non ? Mais Sheppard ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Ça non ! L'écossais enrageait. Pour une fois qu'il avait un ticket avec une jeune femme hors de la cité, il fallait que ce dragueur de service la trouve à son goût lui aussi !

- euh Colonel ? excusez moi de vous déranger dans votre si importante conversation mais j'ai des résultats ! dit le médecin sèchement.

- un problème Doc ? demanda John surpris par le ton du médecin

- non pas du tout ! je pense simplement que le moment de jouer au capitaine Kirk n'est pas encore venu, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter figurez vous ! grinça Beckett

- wowowowow doucement Carson ! qu'est ce qui vous prends ? fit John en levant les mains. Carson devait trop fréquenter Rodney, voilà qu'il utilisait les mêmes expressions que lui maintenant !

- rien, venez donc plutôt par ici que je vous montre ce que j'ai trouvé répondit l'écossais.

John s'exécuta suivit de Lurlya qui, trop surprise par la réaction du médecin, n'avait rien dit.

Carson s'écarta de son microscope et laissa la place à John qui regarda.

- wow ! est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? demanda le militaire

- j'en ai bien peur oui répondit Carson dont le ton était moins froid à présent.

- de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Lurlya en s'approchant des deux hommes. Est-ce que je peux voir ?

- je ne sais pas si vous y comprendrez grand-chose lui dit Carson dont la voix avait retrouvé toute sa douceur. John remarqua qu'il avait même retrouvé son sourire, et tout ça rien qu'en regardant la jeune femme. Le militaire sourit. Il venait de comprendre. Le médecin en pinçait pour la petite vinéenne et venait de lui faire une crise de jalousie. Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi mal choisi, John en aurait éclaté de rire. Mais là, ça n'était pas vraiment le moment de rire. Pas après ce que Beckett venait de découvrir.

**TBC**

**(1)** voir le zode Inferno

**(2)** voir le zode Runner

**Oui je sais je suis une sadique de couper à ce moment là ! Non pas taper ! aieuh ! lol !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merciiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !**

**V'là la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_Mais là, ça n'était pas vraiment le moment de rire. Pas après ce que Beckett venait de découvrir._

Lurlya s'approcha et Carson s'écarta pour lui laisser la place devant le microscope. La jeune femme regarda dedans et leva les yeux, surprise.

- on dirait des machines miniatures dit elle

- c'est exactement ça répondit Carson d'un air grave, on les appelles des nanomachines expliqua t'il

- le tout est de savoir comment ces choses sont arrivées là intervint Sheppard.

- exactement, et c'est pourquoi vous allez retrouver Rodney et lui demander de faire des recherches, dit Carson en désignant la porte du labo. Il a certainement du y avoir une expérience qui a mal tourné ou un truc de ce genre ajouta t'il.

- pas dans mes souvenirs en tout cas fit Lurlya.

- c'est peut-être quelque chose que vous ignorez répliqua John

- peut-être, le mieux c'est de questionner Khâny, elle en sait beaucoup plus long sur l'histoire de Vinéa que les autres.

- très bien, alors on va aller la voir répondit John en tendant le bras à Lurlya.

- euh Lurlya… s'interposa Carson, vous ne voudriez pas rester avec moi ? j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour euh… il hésita, semblant chercher quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Enfin disons que j'aimerai simplement que vous restiez ajouta t'il rapidement.

- oh si vous insistez fit la jeune femme en souriant. Carson rougit et baissa les yeux.

John secoua la tête en retenant un rire et sortit de la pièce.

ooOoo

Rodney était revenu dans la tour principale et Khâny lui montrait diverses installations quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha d'eux.

- Khâny, il y a quelqu'un qui désirerait te parler ainsi qu'à lui dit-il en désignant Rodney du menton.

- merci Vynka, fais le entrer.

Le jeune vinéen se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit laissant passer le Colonel Sheppard.

- ah tiens c'est vous ? j'aurais du m'en douter ! grommela Rodney

- merci de votre accueil Mckay ! ça fait plaisir ironisa John. Il s'approcha de Khâny, un sourire aux lèvres. Vous devez être Khâny c'est ça ?

- oui et vous êtes ?

- le Colonel John Sheppard, je suis un ami du Dr Mckay dit John, son sourire s'élargi et il tendit la main à la vinéenne qui la serra en lui rendant son sourire.

- et allez donc ! le capitaine Kirk est de retour ! maugréa Rodney dans sa barbe.

- oh je vous ai entendu Rodney ! mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à ce petit jeu. Il se passe des choses plus importantes !

- ah oui ? comme quoi ? demanda le canadien

- eh bien Carson a découvert à quoi ressemble le virus

- et c'est quoi ?

- un nanovirus répliqua John

- vous en êtes certain ? demanda Rodney qui avait pâli soudainement.

- oui et c'est pourquoi je suis là. J'ai quelques questions à poser à votre charmante amie ici présente

- d'abord ce n'est pas mon amie, nous sommes collègues c'est pas la même chose ! et puis qu'est ce que vous voulez lui demander hein ?

- eh bien je voudrais savoir s'il y a des expériences pratiquées dans ces labos sur des êtres humains par exemple…

- non pas à ma connaissance répondit Khâny mais il y a une base de données qui contient l'histoire de Vinéa ici ajouta t'elle en désignant une console non loin d'elle. Peut-être y trouverons nous les réponses à vos questions.

- on peut toujours aller voir fit John

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Khâny fit défiler un nombre considérable d'informations dans lesquelles ils ne trouvèrent rien qui pourrait les intéresser. Puis finalement, au bout d'environ une demi-heure de recherches, ponctuée de soupirs émis par Rodney, ils finirent par découvrir quelque chose.

ooOoo

Teyla et Syndâ se trouvaient toujours au chevet de la mère de Syndâ. L'état de la vinéenne semblait s'améliorer, ce qui était étrange car selon les dires des habitants de la cité, peu avaient survécu à ce virus. Et même si Carson était intervenu, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose, juste lui donner de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre et calmer ses douleurs.

Mais là, la vinéenne semblait se remettre tout doucement. La fièvre baissait et elle commençait à reprendre conscience. Teyla décida d'aller chercher le Dr Beckett. Elle se leva et sortit de la maison.

ooOoo

Dans la pièce bleue, Carson continuait ses recherches, il avait découvert que dans certains échantillons prélevés quelques heures plus tôt, les nanomachines diminuaient sensiblement. Comme si elles s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure. Carson n'y comprenait rien. Il savait que pour arrêter des nanomachines en marche, il fallait une décharge électromagnétique **(1)** et là il n'avait rien fait. Le nanovirus semblait s'éteindre de lui-même.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand l'un de ses assistants le prévint que Teyla souhaitait lui parler. Il sortit du labo et alla à sa rencontre.

- alors Teyla ? comment va la mère de Syndâ ?

- eh bien c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler Dr Beckett…

- elle va mieux c'est ça ? l'interrompit le médecin

- oui mais comment le savez vous ?

- d'après ce que je viens de voir avec les derniers prélèvements, le nombre de nanomachines diminue progressivement

- excusez moi ? mais le nombre de quoi ? demanda l'Athosienne visiblement perdue

- oh c'est vrai je ne vous ai pas expliqué ma découverte !

- non en effet

- eh bien voilà, en fait le virus est un nanovirus

- comme celui qui a failli tuer le Dr Mckay sur la cité ? demanda la jeune femme.

- oui exactement répondit Carson, un nanovirus est composé de milliers de petites machines qui soit, soignent une personne ou soit le rendent malade. Et en examinant les prélèvements, je me suis rendu compte que les nanomachines diminuent d'elles-mêmes…

- alors ça veut dire que ces gens sont en train de guérir ?

- oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'aimerai bien le comprendre.

- je comprends répondit l'Athosienne, je vous laisse travailler. A plus tard Dr Beckett

- à plus tard Teyla répondit Carson en retournant dans le labo.

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps dans la tour principale, Khâny avait laissé sa place à Rodney qui pianotait sur un clavier. Sur l'écran, face à lui s'affichaient des informations concernant une expérience que les Anciens avaient menée sur Vinéa, qui en fait, avait été un avant poste. La pièce bleue, où se trouvait Carson, en témoignait comme l'avait expliqué Khâny. Mais de toute manière John l'avait deviné tout seul bien avant. Comment aurait il pu déambuler dans la tour en ouvrant toutes les portes sans le gène ?

L'expérience que les Anciens avait menée quelques dizaines de milliers d'années plus tôt avait eu pour but de créer des personnes résistantes aux attaques des wraiths. Un peu comme le rétrovirus de Carson mais en plus sophistiqué avait expliqué Rodney. Ils leur avaient implanté des nanomachines qui avaient pour but de détruire l'enzyme que les wraiths injectaient à leurs proies quand ils s'en nourrissaient. Apparemment cela avait marché un temps et le nanovirus avait muté, les nanomachines s'attaquaient aux défenses immunitaires des cobayes et parfois allaient même jusqu'à les tuer. Les Anciens avaient alors décidé de tout arrêter.

Rodney termina la lecture et leva la tête de l'écran. Il regarda John qui semblait pensif.

- alors s'ils ont arrêté cette expérience, pourquoi est-ce que des gens sont malades ? demanda le canadien

- peut-être parce que quelqu'un a repris ces expériences répondit Khâny

- c'est possible. Alors ce serait l'un de vos scientifiques ajouta John.

- peut-être mais tous les gens qui travaillent avec moi sont dignes de confiance répliqua la vinéenne d'un ton sec

- je n'ai jamais dit le contraire l'apaisa John. Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui a repris ces expériences ici, il faut que l'on découvre qui c'est.

- je comprends dit Khâny plus doucement.

- très bien, alors on va aller faire le tour du propriétaire sourit John. Vous venez Rodney ?

Le scientifique se leva et suivi le militaire. Khâny leur emboita le pas et les deux hommes la suivirent. Rodney était content, il allait refaire une deuxième visite de la tour. Ils empruntèrent des couloirs que Mckay avait déjà suivis avec la scientifique vinéenne. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui semblait verrouillée. Rodney se souvint que Khâny lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Le canadien se tourna vers John et lui fit son plus beau sourire. John compris et appliqua sa main dans l'encoche qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en coulissant avec un petit bruit. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la petite pièce.

**TBC (rooh mais qu'est qu'il y dans la pièce hein ? à votre avis ?)**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu à gauche ! lol !**

**(1)** voir le zode Virus (saison 1)


	7. Chapter 7

**Lurleen et Alpheratz, Merci pour vos reviews les filles ! **

**Bayas : Où t'es passée ? Hein ? lol ! Pourquoi j'ai plus de reviews de toi ?**

**V'là la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_Celle-ci s'ouvrit en coulissant avec un petit bruit. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la petite pièce._

Devant eux se trouvait la réplique du laboratoire dans lequel travaillait Carson à un détail près. La couleur de la pièce différait. Celle dans laquelle se trouvait l'écossais était bleue et celle où ils venaient d'entrer était verte. Une jeune femme d'environ une trentaine d'années se trouvait là. Elle était très mince avec un visage fin encadré de cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules. Elle se tenait debout devant une console et pianotait sur un clavier. En les entendant entrer, elle se retourna et les dévisagea surprise. Visiblement Khâny l'avait reconnue. John s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'autre vinéenne.

- Syhl ? fit elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Khâny ? Je… oh ce n'est rien de particulier, je faisais une simple vérification… la jeune vinéenne avait blêmit.

- tu en es sûre ? demanda la scientifique en se rapprochant d'avantage de la console.

- oui…

- moi je crois qu'elle fait autre chose intervint Rodney avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

- Mckay ! grommela John

- quoi ? c'est pas vrai peut-être ? insista le scientifique

- on en sait rien ! alors vous gardez vos insinuations pour vous ok ?

Le canadien grommela quelques mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe et ne rajouta rien.

- il a raison fit Khâny. Elle ne fait pas de vérification, n'est-ce pas Syhl ?

- je ne comprends pas… commença la jeune scientifique

- oh si tu comprends parfaitement au contraire ! répliqua la vinéenne. Tu a repris l'expérience des Anciens c'est ça ?

Syhl recula lorsque Khâny s'avança vers elle. Elle était toujours très pâle et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Khâny se retrouva devant la console et regarda l'écran. On y voyait défiler un certain nombre d'informations puis une image apparu, des nanomachines en action.

- à quoi est-ce que tu joues Syhl ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- mais je voulais reprendre le travail des ancêtres et j'y suis arrivée, les gens commencent à guérir Khâny !

- oui mais à quel prix ? intervint John. Vous avez tué des gens ! est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ?

Syhl ne répondit rien. Elle se contentait de fixer Khâny qui était en train de pianoter sur le clavier. Rodney s'approcha et regarda faire la vinéenne.

- qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda John

- je regarde les travaux de Syhl et elle a raison expliqua Khâny. Le nanovirus s'éteint de lui-même…

- mais comment… commença John

- elle l'a programmé le coupa Rodney en lisant les données sur l'écran.

- c'est possible ça ? demanda John.

- si on possède la technologie oui répondit Rodney

- eh ben c'est Carson qui va être content !

ooOoo

Dans la pièce bleue, Carson continuait ses recherches avec l'aide de ses assistants. Teyla était revenue le voir en lui disant que la mère de Syndâ s'était réveillée et qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Deux de ses assistants étaient venus le voir, porteur de la même nouvelle aux sujets d'autres malades. Carson soupira. Il attendait maintenant le retour du Colonel Sheppard et de Rodney pour avoir leur version et savoir ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Lurlya se tenait non loin de l'écossais et le regardait s'agiter devant les différents appareils de la pièce. Le médecin allait de l'un à l'autre, jetant un œil dans un microscope ou tapotant un clavier. La jeune vinéenne était fascinée par l'Atlante. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à définir. Elle était attirée par lui, il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique pour elle. Et puis son insistance à vouloir qu'elle reste alors que le Colonel Sheppard voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi le médecin avait autant insisté. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le frôlant presque.

Carson était en train de regarder à nouveau dans le microscope quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Elle était très proche. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lurlya.

- oh… euh excusez moi bafouilla le médecin en rougissant subitement

- ce n'est rien Carson sourit la jeune femme. Euh… je pourrais vous poser une question ?

- bien sûr ! je vous écoute !

- eh bien voilà, je me demandais pourquoi vous avez autant insisté pour que je reste avec vous ici tout à l'heure…

- oh ça. Euh… eh bien en fait… Carson était de plus en plus rouge et bafouillait de plus en plus ce qui fit s'élargir le sourire de Lurlya. J'avais simplement envie que vous restiez voilà !

Carson soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à le dire ! Lurlya souriait toujours et l'écossais était comme envoûté par ce sourire. La vinéenne s'avança vers lui et il retint son souffle. Doucement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et ses lèvres se trouvèrent à quelques millimètres des siennes. Carson combla l'espace et leurs bouches se scellèrent en un doux baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

- merci fit simplement la jeune femme

- mais tout le plaisir était pour moi répondit Carson, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Il se ressaisit. Bon eh bien je pense que je devrais reprendre mon tramfff

Il ne pu rajouter un mot, Lurlya venait de l'enlacer et l'embrassait passionnément. Carson l'enlaça et répondit à son baiser. Ils furent soudain interrompus par un raclement de gorge derrière eux.

- on dérange ? demanda John en entrant dans la pièce

- oh… euh non enfin je… Carson venait de virer au rouge brique et ne savait plus où se mettre

- vous aviez l'air très occupé ironisa Rodney qui venait d'apparaître derrière Sheppard.

- et si vous me disiez ce que vous avez appris plutôt que de débiter des âneries ? fit Carson qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

- ça va, ça va ! si on ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant ! s'insurgea le canadien.

- alors vous m'expliquez oui ou non ? s'impatienta l'écossais.

- très bien Doc fit John, alors écoutez bien et après vous viendrez avec nous, on a quelque chose à vous montrer.

Carson haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Rodney commença ses explications et Beckett se concentra pour l'écouter. Au fur et à mesure que le canadien avançait dans ses explications, le visage de l'écossais prenait une teinte de plus en plus pâle.

**TBC**

**Ouf j'ai fini dans les temps ! J'espère que tu seras contente Lurleen !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Voici la suite tant attendue (n'est-ce pas Lurleen ? lol !)**

**Bayas : merci pour toutes tes reviews ! ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! j'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée ! snif ! lol !**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

_Au fur et à mesure que le canadien avançait dans ses explications, le visage de l'écossais prenait une teinte de plus en plus pâle._

John se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait quand il vit la pâleur de Carson. Rodney aussi, car il s'était arrêté et dévisageait le médecin, surpris.

- Hey Doc ? ça va ? lui demanda le militaire

- oui ça va aller c'est juste que… il ne finit pas sa phrase et pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

- ça vous rappelle des souvenirs c'est ça hein ? fit Rodney avec son tact habituel.

S'il avait pu, Carson aurait blêmit un peu plus mais son visage arborait déjà une teinte grisâtre. Au de lieu de ça, ses yeux se remplirent brusquement de larmes et il se détourna pour les cacher.

- Mckay ! dit sèchement John. Décidément ce scientifique de malheur n'en ratait pas une ! Le canadien le dévisagea d'un air innocent.

- ben quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? c'est vrai non ? c'est un peu comme ce qui s'est passé sur Hoff.

- pas tout à fait non intervint Carson d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Un, ce n'est pas le même virus et deux, je n'ai pas participé à l'expérience.

- ça je le sais répliqua Rodney, ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

- je pense qu'on a compris Rodney le coupa John.

- et si Khâny nous montrait l'autre pièce intervint habilement Lurlya.

Carson leva un regard reconnaissant vers la jeune femme et approuva d'un hochement de tête sa proposition.

- ok, alors allons y fit John en se dirigeant vers la porte du labo.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils sortirent et Khâny les conduisit à l'autre laboratoire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Syhl était toujours là et semblait les attendre.

- Dr Beckett, je vous présente Syhl dit Khâny. C'est elle qui a repris l'expérience des Anciens.

- bonjour dit simplement Carson.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête et s'écarta de la console devant laquelle elle se trouvait pour laisser sa place à Carson. L'écossais s'approcha et regarda l'écran.

ooOoo

Pendant un long moment, la vinéenne expliqua à Carson en quoi consistait l'expérience qu'elle avait faite. L'écossais l'écoutait sans dire un mot. Derrière aux, John, Rodney, Khâny et Lurlya ne bougeaient pas. Lorsque Syhl eut terminé ses explications, Carson décida de sortir du labo. Il voulait aller voir comment allait les vinéens touchés par le nanovirus. John l'approuva et sorti avec lui. Lurlya les suivit également.

Ils marchaient dans la cité depuis quelques minutes quand Rodney les rejoignit.

- alors Rodney ? questionna John quand il le vit arriver

- alors quoi ?

- eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand on est partis du labo ?

- oh ça ! eh bien Khâny a eu une explication avec Syhl.

- et c'est tout ?

- ben oui pourquoi ?

- vous n'avez rien appris de plus ? demanda Carson

- non, je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment utile répondit simplement le canadien.

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Syndâ. Teyla les accueillit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

ooOoo

Carson entra le premier et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la malade. Celle-ci était parfaitement réveillée et semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Syndâ était à son chevet et conversait avec elle.

- euh bonjour fit Carson en s'approchant.

Syndâ se retourna et reconnu Carson. Elle eut un large sourire.

- bonjour Docteur répondit Syndâ. Regardez, Mère va beaucoup mieux.

- je vois ça fit l'écossais.

- Syndâ, qui est cette homme ? demanda la mère de la vinéenne en désignant Carson.

- Mère, je te présente le Docteur Beckett, il vient d'un autre monde et c'est lui qui t'as soignée. Docteur, je vous présente Litsy, ma mère ajouta la jeune femme en souriant.

- enchanté fit Carson en commençant à l'examiner. Je tiens quand même à vous préciser que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose vous savez…

- oh si vous l'avez sauvée ! s'écria Syndâ

Carson répondit par un sourire triste et continua son examen. Apparemment la vinéenne s'était parfaitement remise.

- tout va bien fit l'écossais en se redressant. Litsy, vous pouvez vous lever et reprendre vos activités. Je vais maintenant aller voir les autres malades.

- je vous accompagne intervint Lurlya.

Carson lui sourit et ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison sous le regard malicieux de John. Rodney, surpris, interrogea le militaire du regard.

- quoi ? fit John

- pourquoi est-ce que vous les regardez comme ça ? demanda le canadien

- ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué Rodney !

- non pourquoi ? il fallait que je remarque quelque chose ?

John secoua la tête en soupirant. Décidément en dehors de lui et de la technologie, Rodney ne voyait rien.

- non c'est rien laissez tomber.

- mais si qu'est ce qu'il se passe hmm ? insista le scientifique

- le Docteur Beckett est visiblement attiré par Lurlya expliqua Teyla en souriant. Et ça n'a pas échappé à l'œil expert du Colonel Sheppard ajouta t'elle malicieusement.

- ça va Teyla fit John. Je le sais parce qu'il m'a fait une crise de jalousie dans le labo.

- je vois fit simplement Rodney. Le capitaine Kirk était encore à l'œuvre !

John sourit mais ne répondit rien. Puis il claqua dans ses mains.

- bon ! eh bien puisque maintenant tout semble aller bien, on va pouvoir rentrer non ?

- quoi ? déjà ? s'insurgea Rodney

- mais oui pourquoi ?

- mais j'avais encore beaucoup de questions pour Khâny et je suppose que Carson ne voudra pas rentrer tout de suite non plus.

- ok. alors allez voir votre charmante amie et on verra ça plus tard répondit John.

Rodney haussa les épaules et sortit de la maison en grommelant. Peu après, John et Teyla sortirent eux aussi.

**TBC**

**Ouais je sais c'est court mais j'ai manqué un peu d'inspiration snif ! j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais merciiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

_Rodney haussa les épaules et sortit de la maison en grommelant. Peu après, John et Teyla sortirent eux aussi._

ooOoo

Rodney avait pris le chemin des deux tours. Il comptait retrouver Khâny. Il avait encore quelques questions à lui poser sur la technologie vinéenne. Il entra dans la tour de gauche et se dirigea directement vers le laboratoire de la scientifique. Il fut à nouveau surpris par la vision du générateur. Khâny l'aperçu et vint à sa rencontre.

- Dr Mckay ? je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? lui demanda t'elle avec un aimable sourire.

- euh oui, j'aimerai vous poser quelques autres petites questions concernant votre technologie.

- mais bien sûr, je vous écoute répondit la vinéenne.

- eh bien, vous m'avez déjà montré comment fonctionnait votre générateur et je trouve ça vraiment très intéressant, et euh… eh bien en fait j'aimerai savoir s'il me serait possible, enfin je veux dire avec mon équipe bien sûr, de construire un tel engin sur notre monde.

- cela pourrait s'avérer assez compliqué Dr Mckay et il faut également avoir certaines compétences…

- ça tombe bien la coupa le canadien, les compétences je les ai, je suis un génie… il s'interrompit en voyant le visage de Khâny. La scientifique avait l'air surprise mais surtout son expression exprimait une sorte de désapprobation. Oui enfin bon c'est ce qu'on dit continua Rodney manifestement gêné.

- si vous y tenez, je vais vous montrer les plans de notre générateur mais je ne pense pas que vous pourrez en construire un sur votre monde, à moins que vous n'ayez une puissante source d'énergie à votre disposition

- à vrai dire non, c'est justement cela qui nous fait défaut mais c'est pas grave, je serai ravi de voir vos plans. Et si je ne peux pas réaliser cet engin, au moins je saurai comment il est fait

- bien sûr sourit Khâny. Suivez moi ajouta t'elle.

Rodney suivit la vinéenne jusque devant une console au fond de la pièce. La jeune femme pianota sur un clavier et invita Mckay à brancher son ordinateur sur la console. Puis elle transféra les données sur le disque dur.

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps, Carson et Lurlya terminaient les analyses dans la pièce bleue. Auparavant, l'écossais était allé voir plusieurs vinéens touchés par le virus et tous semblaient parfaitement se remettre. Bien sûr, Carson en était heureux mais il voulait comprendre comment cela avait bien pu se produire. Rodney lui avait bien expliqué que c'était Syhl, une scientifique vinéenne qui avait repris les expériences des anciens et que, se rendant compte que le nanovirus ne fonctionnait pas comme elle l'avait espéré, elle l'avait programmé pour qu'il se désactive d'une manière autonome. Et effectivement, tous ses tests le démontraient. Mais le médecin restait quand même un peu sceptique et c'est pourquoi il tenait à vérifier cela par lui-même.

Lurlya ne le quittait pas. Elle semblait s'être attachée à lui. Bien sûr ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient mais Carson n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil en présence d'une femme. Et il avait envie de mieux la connaître. Mais il savait son départ de Vinéa imminent et ne savait comment gérer cela. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Lurlya aussi rapidement.

ooOoo

John déambulait dans la cité, seul. Teyla était retournée voir Litsy et Syndâ. Le militaire retrouva Ronon, qui semblait partager la même occupation que lui.

- alors Ronon ? fit John en s'approchant du Sétidien.

- il n'y a rien à signaler Sheppard.

- ouais je m'en doutais soupira John.

ooOoo

Teyla avait fini par convaincre Listy de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air. Elles faisaient quelques pas aux abords de sa maison, accompagnées de Syndâ. Litsy avait levé son visage vers le ciel, savourant la caresse des rayons du soleil.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elles marchaient lorsque l'Athosienne se figea brusquement, tous ses sens en alerte.

- Teyla ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Syndâ.

- ils arrivent… murmura la jeune femme.

Au même moment, deux jeunes garçons firent irruption dans la cité en hurlant.

Syndâ se précipita vers l'un d'eux et tenta de le calmer.

- Sykan, qu'y a-t-il ?

- l'anneau ! l'anneau s'est activé !

- quoi ? comment ça ? demanda la vinéenne.

- il s'est activé et des vaisseaux sont passés à travers ! ils arrivent ! le ton de Sykan frisait l'hystérie et il avait l'air paniqué.

- calme toi Sykan, dis moi de qui parles tu ?

- les wraiths cria l'autre garçon

- mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Syndâ

- il a raison intervint Teyla, je peux les sentir et ils sont proches.

- tant que le bouclier est activé nous ne risquons rien dit calmement Litsy.

- tu as raison Mère répondit Syndâ. Je vais vite voir Khâny et lui dire de le pousser au maximum !

Syndâ partit au pas de course en direction de la tour Ouest tandis que Teyla enclenchait sa radio pour contacter John.

ooOoo

John et Ronon se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la cité et marchaient côte à côte dans un silence quasi religieux. Ce qui mettait le militaire assez mal à l'aise. Le Runner n'était décidément pas très causant. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand sa radio grésilla. Il l'enclencha machinalement.

_/ Sheppard. /_

_/ Colonel, ici Teyla ! nous avons un problème ! les wraiths viennent de passer la porte /_

_/ Merde //_ jura Sheppard. _/ combien de darts /_

_/ d'après Zârfa, l'un des jeunes garçons qui nous ont prévenus, il y en a trois. /_

_/ très bien, je suis avec Ronon, on arrive ! Sheppard terminé /_

John se retourna pour prévenir le Sétidien de la situation et vit qu'il avait disparu. Il avait certainement entendu sa conversation radio avec Teyla et il était parti très vite. John haussa les épaules et parti en courant retrouver Teyla et les autres.

ooOoo

Syndâ venait d'entrer dans la tour et se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de Khâny. Elle la trouva en grande conversation avec le Dr Mckay.

- Khâny ! il faut que tu augmente la puissance du bouclier ! les wraiths nous attaquent ! cria Syndâ essoufflée.

- je m'en occupe ! répondit Khâny en se précipitant sur le générateur.

En quelques secondes, elle avait pianoté sur le clavier situé à l'avant du générateur et celui-ci émettait à présent un fort ronronnement. En entendant Syndâ, Rodney s'était précipité à l'extérieur. Il voulait aider ses amis autant que cela lui serait possible.

En arrivant à l'extérieur de la tour, le scientifique entendit un bruit familier. Des darts ! Il y en avait deux qui survolaient la cité. Mais aucun de leurs rayons capturant ne pénétrait le bouclier. Ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre de la cité, Rodney se retrouva nez à nez avec un wraith. Il voulut prendre son Beretta attaché à sa cuisse mais n'en eu pas le temps. Une décharge paralysante l'atteignit de plein fouet et il s'écroula sans connaissance. Le wraith s'approcha du canadien et au moment où il allait poser la main sur lui, une décharge de P90 l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra sans vie.

John s'approcha et du bout du pied vérifia que le suceur de vie n'était plus. Puis il se pencha vers Rodney et pris son pouls. Il fut soulagé de sentir un battement régulier.

Ronon s'approcha, l'arme au poing et regardant autour de lui.

- vous pouvez le porter dans le labo où se trouve Beckett ? c'est dans cette tour ajouta le militaire en désignant celle qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Demandez votre chemin à l'intérieur.

Le Runner répondit par un grognement et souleva Mckay. John, quant à lui, alla retrouver Teyla. Il se demandait bien comment les wraiths avaient pu passer le bouclier. Quand soudain cela lui apparut évident. Ils avaient certainement du se téléporter hors de la cité et y entrer de force.

ooOoo

Carson venait de terminer de ranger son matériel quand Ronon entra dans la pièce bleue portant Rodney sur son épaule.

- Bloody Hell ! s'écria l'écossais en voyant le canadien. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Ronon ?

- des wraiths répondit simplement le Sétidien en déposant précautionneusement Rodney sur le sol.

- des wraiths ? s'exclama Lurlya en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- ils ont réussi à entrer fit le Runner en se dirigeant vers la sortie. On s'occupe d'eux ajouta t'il en s'éloignant.

Carson poussa un long soupir et s'agenouilla près de Rodney. Il l'examina et constata qu'à part la décharge paralysante qui le mettrait KO pendant quelques heures, le scientifique n'avait rien de grave.

**TBC**

**Alors ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. Ça vous a plu ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon alors je vais encore me répéter mais merci pour vos reviews les filles !!**

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Spéciale dédicace pour Lurleen ! Tu vas être contente, tu vas l'avoir ta scène intense avec Carson !!! lol !**

**ooOoo**

_Carson poussa un long soupir et s'agenouilla près de Rodney. Il l'examina et constata qu'à part la décharge paralysante qui le mettrait KO pendant quelques heures, le scientifique n'avait rien de grave._

ooOoo

Pendant que Ronon se trouvait avec Carson John courait à travers la cité, l'arme au poing, regardant tout autour de lui, prêt pour une éventuelle attaque. Il entendit soudain des coups de feu non loin de lui. Il se focalisa sur le bruit qui le guida jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Teyla.

L'Athosienne venait d'abattre un wraith et s'évertuait à éviter les tirs d'arme paralysante. Des vinéens étaient venus courageusement lui prêter main forte mais ils ne disposaient pas d'arme assez puissante. John rejoignit la jeune femme et ils combinèrent leurs efforts. Ils espéraient que les wraiths ne seraient pas nombreux, après tout ils n'avzient vu que trois darts non ?

Un coup de feu les fit se retourner. Ronon venait de les rejoindre. Il tirait sur leurs assaillants tout en évitant les tirs d'armes paralysantes avec une étonnante dextérité.

ooOoo

Carson s'occupait de Rodney. Après lui avoir donné les premiers soins que nécessitait son état, il l'avait installé du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui faisant un oreiller avec sa veste. Il contrôlait ses signes vitaux régulièrement. Lurlya l'aidait comme elle le pouvait. Mais elle restait très silencieuse et son visage était fermé. Carson s'en étonna. Il ne connaissait la jeune femme que depuis peu de temps mais il savait que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Lurlya ? tout va bien ? lui demanda l'écossais vaguement inquiet.

- oui, c'est juste que j'ai peur Carson, les wraiths…

- ne resteront pas ici bien longtemps l'interrompit Carson en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

- puissiez vous dire vrai soupira la vinéenne en frissonnant.

N'écoutant que son cœur, le médecin s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Lurlya se laissa alors aller contre lui en soupirant. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de profiter de l'instant présent. Puis Lurlya releva la tête et rencontra le regard bleu et doux du médecin. Elle y plongea avec délices et lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le baiser s'éternisa et devint passionnel. Les mains de Carson glissèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme lui provoquant de délicieux frissons. Lurlya, quant à elle, avait glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'écossais, qui ne portait plus sa veste puisqu'elle servait d'oreiller à Rodney, et lui caressait langoureusement le dos **(1).** Carson gémit à ce contact et ses lèvres délaissèrent celles de la jeune femme pour aller explorer son cou et le creux de son décolleté.

ooOoo

Dans la cité, Ronon venait d'abattre le dernier wraith. Méfiant, John décida d'aller vérifier les alentours. Le Runner le suivit tandis que Teyla allait rassurer les vinéens qui, affolés, s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs habitations.

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les tours. John repensa soudain à Rodney.

- dites moi Ronon, comment va Mckay ?

- il va aller mieux répondit simplement le Sétidien. Le Doc s'occupe de lui.

- oh alors tout va bien fit John en souriant.

Ronon répondit par un grognement et continua d'avancer tout en regardant autour de lui, son arme au poing prête à servir. John haussa les épaules et se contenta de le suivre en silence.

ooOoo

Rodney ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La lumière l'aveuglait. Il attendit quelques secondes et tenta une nouvelle fois de les ouvrir. Sa vision fut d'abord un peu trouble et il ne se souvint pas tout de suite de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'il les entendit. Des gémissements, tout proches. Il essaya de se redresser mais en fut pour ses frais. Les effets de l'arme étaient toujours présents et il avait encore un peu de mal à bouger. Finalement, aux bout de quelques efforts, il finit pas réussir à se redresser et ce qu'il vit lui fit regretter de l'avoir fait. Carson et Lurlya étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Immédiatement, il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et poussa un grognement.

- oh pitié ! dites moi que je rêve ! gémit t'il

Carson sursauta violemment en entendant la voix du scientifique. Il s'écarta brusquement de Lurlya et rougit violemment.

- Rodney vous êtes réveillé ? bafouilla l'écossais qui était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse

- c'est ce qu'on dirait oui grommela le scientifique, les mains toujours plaquées sur son visage. Et apparemment, j'aurais mieux fait de rester encore un peu inconscient ! dites, est-ce que je peux… ajouta t'il en agitant ses doigts.

- hein ? oh bien sûr ! répondit Carson.

Rodney retira ses mains de devant ses yeux en poussant un bruyant soupir. Carson s'approcha de lui et commença à l'examiner.

- bon, on dirait que tout va bien Rodney. D'ici quelques minutes vous aurez retrouvé toute votre mobilité.

- tant mieux, je pourrais sortir d'ici et vous laissez continuer euh… il eut un large geste de la main, …ce que vous étiez en train de faire acheva t'il

A ces mots, Carson rougit encore plus et Lurlya sembla vouloir subitement rentrer dans un trou de souris. Si tant est que cela existe sur Vinéa.

Rodney essaya de se redresser à nouveau et parvint à se mettre en position assise. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis Carson l'aida à se remettre debout. Il du s'appuyer sur le médecin pour retrouver son équilibre et après quelques hésitations, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- bon maintenant que je suis remis sur pied, je vais aller voir où en sont les autres déclara le scientifique en se dirigeant vers la porte du labo.

ooOoo

Teyla se trouvait dans le centre de la cité en compagnie de Litsy. Elles furent rejointes quelques minutes plus tard par Syndâ et Khâny.

- Mère ! tu es sauve s'écria Syndâ en apercevant Litsy. J'ai eu si peur !

- je vais bien et c'est grâce à Teyla fit la vinéenne en souriant à l'Athosienne.

- ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal répondit la jeune femme en souriant elle aussi.

- ils sont partis ? demanda Khâny

- oui ne vous inquiétez pas la rassura Teyla. Votre bouclier est très puissant. Il a parfaitement empêché les darts de pénétrer dans la cité ajouta l'Athosienne.

- oh il n'est pas si puissant que cela, les wraiths ont quand même pu entrer dans la cité… répliqua Khâny

- ils ont eu de la chance c'est tout répondit calmement Teyla. Vous devriez mettre plus de gardes à l'entrée de la cité ou peut-être pourriez vous perfectionner la palissade ?

- c'est un projet que nous étudions en ce moment répondit la scientifique. Mais nous ne pensions pas que nous aurions besoin de ce dispositif aussi rapidement…

Teyla hocha la tête compréhensive.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de sortir de la tour et ne savait pas trop où aller. Tout était étrangement calme alors que quelques heures plus tôt, les wraiths tentaient d'envahir la cité.

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme. Pris de panique, il poussa un cri et recula. Puis il entendit une voix bien connue.

- Holà doucement Ronon ! c'est Rodney !

Le canon de l'arme disparu de son champ de vision et le canadien rencontra le regard déterminé du Runner.

- non mais ça va pas ? s'énerva le scientifique. Vous auriez pu me tuer !

- ça va Mckay ! vous êtes toujours là non ? s'interposa John

- encore heureux !

- vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois sourit John

- oh eh bien oui ! sauf si on considère mon réveil disons un peu spécial répondit Rodney

- comment ça ? questionna le militaire

- oh rien de particulier. Mais vous n'aurez qu'à poser la question à Carson et vous comprendrez

- je vois fit John un sourire grandissant aux lèvres.

Rodney haussa les épaules et passa devant Ronon.

**TBC**

**(1) **alors Lurleen ça fait quoi ? de se retrouver dans les bras de Nounours hein ? lol !

**Voilà pour le dixième chapitre ! Lurleen, j'espère que ma pitite scène t'as plue !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**J'ai un peu de mal avec cette fic en ce moment ! donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...**

**Lurleen je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai autant plu !**

**Alpheratz : euh je sais pas si Lurleen sera d'accord pour te laisser Carson ! mdr ! Faudrait que tu voies ça avec elle ! lol !**

**ooOoo**

_Rodney haussa les épaules et passa devant Ronon._

- Rodney ? l'interpella John

- oui ! quoi ? fit le scientifique en se retournant

- vous comptez aller où comme ça ?

- euh eh ben voir comment ça se passe dans la cité…

- on en vient et tout va bien ne vous en faites pas répondit John. Les méchants sont hors d'état de nuire ajouta t'il en souriant.

- ah ? eh ben alors tant mieux ! dans ce cas, je vais aller voir Khâny, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à voir avec elle

- dites donc, je trouve que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec elle non ?

- quoi ? mais pas du tout s'insurgea le canadien en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas comme vous moi ! ou encore comme Carson tiens !

- détendez vous Mckay ! je plaisante ! fit John en secouant la tête.

- ah et ben vous avez encore des progrès à faire en ce qui concerne votre humour Colonel !

- oh ça va ! ça va ! répondit John visiblement vexé. Je peux être très drôle parfois ! pas vrai Ronon ? fit-il en se tournant vers le Sétidien.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un grognement. John haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Rodney.

- ok Rodney, allez voir votre copine la scientifique, on se retrouve plus tard devant chez Syndâ.

- très bien Colonel fit Rodney en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant à grands pas.

ooOoo

Depuis que Rodney avait quitté le labo, un étrange silence y régnait. Carson semblait très absorbé par le rangement de son matériel, qu'il vérifiait pour au moins la cinquième fois. Lurlya, quant à elle, ne disait rien et semblait songeuse.

Carson se redressa et se dirigea vers une autre caisse qu'il avait déjà vérifiée plusieurs fois et se plongea dans un examen minutieux de ce qu'elle contenait. Lurlya n'y tint plus. Elle pris une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer.

- Carson, je crois que nous devrions parler de ce qu'il s'est passé…

L'écossais se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de la vinéenne.

- vous avez raison soupira t'il. Je suis désolé si j'ai…

- oh non ! il ne faut pas l'interrompit la jeune femme. C'était très bien au contraire ! ce qui m'ennuie c'est que vous allez devoir retourner sur votre monde et… elle s'interrompit, semblant chercher ses mots.

- je sais répondit Carson. Son visage s'illumina soudain. Et si vous veniez avec moi ? là où je vis, il y a énormément de place et…

- je ne peux pas le coupa Lurlya en soupirant, et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas rester sur Vinéa

Carson poussa un profond soupir et enlaça la jeune femme qui se laissa aller contre lui.

ooOoo

Rodney avait rejoint Khâny dans son laboratoire et reprenait la conversation là ou elle s'était arrêtée lorsque les wraiths avaient débarqué sur Vinéa. Il avait à nouveau branché son portable sur la console principale et sauvegardait des données qu'il étudiait avec la scientifique vinéenne.

- ah j'ai hâte de pouvoir montrer tout ça à mes collègues ! fit le canadien tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Khâny se contenta de sourire à cette remarque et continua ses explications. Rodney était extatique. Tout ce que la vinéenne lui apprenait était tout bonnement incroyable ! Bien sûr, il savait que sur Atlantis, il ne pourrait pas réaliser un tel générateur mais tout cela était tellement intéressant !

ooOoo

Après avoir fait le tour de la cité et vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus de wraiths, John et Ronon étaient retournés dans la maison de Syndâ. Celle-ci leur avait offert des rafraîchissements et ils discutaient assis à une grande table.

Litsy avait visiblement récupéré toute son énergie et elle ne cessait de courir d'un endroit à l'autre. Apportant tour à tour des boissons, des biscuits…

- Mère ! s'écria Syndâ en souriant. Ne voudrais tu pas t'asseoir un peu ?

- oui c'est vrai, à force de vous voir courir autour de nous, vous me donnez le tournis sourit John.

- excusez moi mais je ne connais pas cette expression fit Litsy en le dévisageant.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit.

- ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à force de vous voir comme ça, vous me faites tourner la tête…

Litsy le dévisageait, essayant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. John se rendit compte qu'elle l'interprétait autrement.

- attendez tenta t'il de se justifier, ce que je veux dire c'est que…

- je pense que Litsy a compris Colonel intervint Teyla en souriant.

John leva un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme et la conversation repris son cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carson et Lurlya entraient à leur tour. Ils rejoignirent les autres à la table.

- Alors Doc ? que donnent vos recherches ? demanda John

- rien de plus que ce que je vous en dit tout à l'heure Colonel répondit l'écossais, le nanovirus s'éteint de lui-même. Rodney avait raison.

- mais j'ai toujours raison ! fit la voix du canadien derrière eux.

- tiens ! regardez qui arrive ironisa John. On attendait plus que vous Mckay !

Rodney grommela dans sa barbe et s'assis à la table. Sans rien demander à ses hôtes, il se servit un verre et pris une poignée de biscuits qu'il enfourna sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

- ça va Mckay ? fit John visiblement choqué par l'attitude du canadien.

- quoi ? j'ai faim moi !

- vous ne changerez jamais soupira le militaire. Votre maman ne vous a donc pas appris la politesse ?

- grumpf répondit Rodney en mâchouillant ses biscuits.

- bien ! fit John en tapant dans ses mains. Puisque maintenant tout à l'air d'aller bien, on va pouvoir rentrer ! vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut Rodney ?

- oh oui ! j'ai un travail incroyable qui m'attends ! s'exclama Rodney C'est Radek qui va être content !

John sourit et se tourna vers Carson pour avoir son approbation. Le visage de l'écossais s'était assombrit et il ne quittait pas Lurlya des yeux. John compris alors ce que le médecin ressentait. Il l'avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'il avait quitté Chaya **(1)**.

- bon, on va déjà renvoyer l'équipe médicale et le matériel fit John, et nous partirons ensuite ajouta t'il.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et pris congé des vinéennes. Teyla, Rodney et Ronon le suivirent à l'extérieur tandis que Lurlya et Carson restaient seuls. Litsy et Syndâ s'étaient retirées dans une autre pièce.

**TBC**

**(1)** Voir le zode Sanctuary/Hors d'atteinte

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! ça fait trop plaisir !!!**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à la lire !! Je vous remercie toutes de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !**

**ooOoo**

_Sur ces mots, il se leva et pris congé des vinéennes. Teyla, Rodney et Ronon le suivirent à l'extérieur tandis que Lurlya et Carson restaient seuls. Litsy et Syndâ s'étaient retirées dans une autre pièce._

ooOoo

Sur Atlantis, Elisabeth commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles du l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard depuis des heures. Elle se leva, et sortit de son bureau, dans l'intention d'aller demander au technicien de composer une nouvelle fois l'adresse de Vinéa quand la porte s'activa.

- Activation extérieure de la porte cria le technicien.

Elisabeth entra dans la salle de contrôle et se tourna vers le technicien.

- on a un code ? demanda t'elle

Le technicien consulta l'écran de son ordinateur et sourit.

- c'est le code du Colonel Shepppard répondit t'il

La Diplomate poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- enfin… soupira t'elle. Levez le bouclier ordonna t'elle ensuite.

Le technicien appuya sur le bouton et le bouclier se désactiva. John franchit la porte, suivi par l'équipe médicale, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon.

Elisabeth descendit les marches de la salle d'embarquement pour les accueillir.

- Colonel Sheppard s'écria t'elle plus soulagée qu'en colère. Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis près de 12 heures ?

- c'est que nous avons été très occupés… commença le militaire

- et j'ai été blessé ! intervint Rodney.

- ça va Rodney ! vous n'avez rien répliqua John en lui jetant un regard noir. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Elisabeth. Comme vous le savez, on s'est occupés d'une épidémie et on a aussi eu des invités surprise, du genre vert, cheveux blancs et grandes dents ajouta le militaire avec un sourire ironique.

- vous avez été attaqués par des wraiths ? questionna la jeune femme.

- yep ! répondit Sheppard, mais on s'en est tirés sans trop de casse.

- vous m'en voyez rassurée fit la jeune femme. Mais… elle regarde derrière John. Où est le Dr Beckett ?

- oh il avait encore quelques petits trucs à régler avant de rentrer fit le militaire. D'ailleurs, je dois aller le rechercher donc si vous pouviez… ajouta t'il en désignant la porte des étoiles.

- oh bien sûr John fit la Diplomate en se tournant vers le technicien. Veuillez composer l'adresse de Vinéa.

Le jeune acquiesça et appuya sur les touches du DHD. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand woosh et John se prépara à la franchir.

- vous y allez seul ? demanda Elisabeth

- ben oui pourquoi ? il n'y a plus de risques je vous l'ai dit et puis je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- très bien, alors on garde le contact dit Elisabeth.

John hocha la tête et s'engagea dans le vortex.

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps, Carson et Lurlya discutaient. L'écossais tentait de convaincre la vinéenne de le suivre sur Atlantis mais la jeune femme s'y refusait. Elle avait sa vie sur Vinéa expliqua t'elle et elle ne voulait pas quitter les siens sur un simple coup de tête.

- je vous comprends soupira Carson. Alors je reviendrai vous voir aussi souvent que cela me sera possible.

- c'est vrai ? demanda Lurlya

- bien sûr ! Carson rougit subitement. Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter comme ça mais…

- je sais, vous n'avez pas le choix finit la vinéenne.

- c'est ça.

- très bien, alors je crois que le moment est venu de nous dire au revoir fit Lurlya les larmes aux yeux.

- non fit une voix derrière eux.

Lurlya et Carson se retournèrent d'un bloc et se retrouvèrent face à Litsy.

- je suis désolée je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète mais j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation

- et ? fit Carson

- je pense que Lurlya devrait vous suivre sur votre monde.

- mais Litsy, c'est impossible tu le sais bien ! je ne peux vous laisser toi, Syndâ, Khâny et les autres !

- si tu le peux répondit la vinéenne. Ne disais tu pas que tu voulais apprendre de nouvelles chose sur les ancêtres ?

- si mais je peux le faire ici avec Khâny ou Syhl…

- Syhl n'est plus digne de confiance après ce qu'elle a fait répondit Litsy d'un air grave, et Khâny est assez occupée avec le générateur et le bouclier.

- je sais mais je pourrais l'aider

- écoutes Lurlya déclara Litsy, je sais que toi et le Dr Beckett avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et il ne serait pas juste que tu te prives d'une chance d'être heureuse ailleurs qu'ici.

Carson rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux. Lurlya se contentait de fixer Litsy. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle mourrait d'envie de partir avec Carson et se sentait proche de lui.

- tu es sûre Litsy ? demanda t'elle. La vinéenne acquiesça en souriant.

A ces mots, Carson releva la tête. Lurlya s'approcha de lui et se lova dans ses bras. Le médecin l'enlaça et la serra contre lui trop ému pour parler.

- Va Lurlya et sois heureuse, tu le mérites dit simplement Litsy.

- merci Litsy fit la jeune vinéenne en souriant. Mais je reviendrais vous voir, sois en sûre !

- et je l'accompagnerait ajouta Carson qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix. Vous aurez encore peut-être besoin de moi

Litsy se contenta de sourire et quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

ooOoo

John venait de passer l'enceinte de la cité, à présent bien gardée par rien que quatre vinéens, et se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la maison de Syndâ.

Il arrivait à la hauteur de la maison quand il se trouva nez à nez avec Carson et Lurlya qui marchaient main dans la main, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- eh ben je vois que tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux sourit John en les voyant ainsi.

- oh oui soupira Carson en couvant la jeune femme du regard.

- super ! fit John. Alors Doc vous êtes prêt à rentrer ?

Carson acquiesça, son sourire collé à son visage.

- et j'imagine que la demoiselle vient avec nous ajouta John

- vous imaginez bien Colonel répondit Carson.

- ok ! alors on y va !

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois devant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. John la franchit suivi de Carson et Lurlya qui ne s'étaient pas lâché la main.

ooOoo

Elisabeth faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'embarquement quand la porte s'activa. Le technicien, ayant reçu le code d'identification de John, désactiva le bouclier. Quelques secondes plus tard, le militaire passait la porte, suivi de Carson et une jeune femme visiblement émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- ah Dr Beckett, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Elisabeth en se dirigeant vers lui.

- euh oui répondit l'écossais. Voyant que la diplomate dévisageait curieusement Lurlya, il fit les présentations. Elisabeth, je vous présente Lurlya, une vinéenne. Lurlya je te présente le Dr Elisabeth Weir qui dirige la cité.

- ravie de faire votre connaissance Lurlya sourit Elisabeth en tendant la main à la jeune femme.

- je suis moi aussi très contente d'être ici répondit Lurlya en serrant la main de la Diplomate

Elisabeth sourit et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la salle d'embarquement, direction l'infirmerie pour la visite post-mission. Bien évidement, une fois qu'il eut passé ses examens auprès du Dr Biro, Carson insista pour faire ceux de Lurlya.

L'arrivée de la vinéenne sur Atlantis n'était pas passée inaperçue et tout le monde semblait curieux de la connaître. Mais c'était sans compter sur Carson qui avait vite fait comprendre à tous que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait d'elle.

L'écossais était heureux car Elisabeth avait très bien accueilli la jeune femme et n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ce qui les liait. Lurlya s'était très bien intégrée et travaillait avec Carson à l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr, elle avait demandé à retourner sur Vinéa pour rendre visite aux siens et comme promis Carson l'avait accompagnée mais pas en tant que médecin cette fois, la jeune femme l'avait présenté comme étant son compagnon dans la vie.

**FIN**

**Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic ! Alors ça vous a plu ? **

**Lurleen, j'espère que cette petite histoire t'as permis de faire de beaux rêves (en fait je sais que oui ! lol !). Je suis très contente d'avoir écrit ça pour toi.**

**Je redis encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'au bout et qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Je vous à la prochaine fic ! lol !**


End file.
